


I wanna be all you think about

by UnicornMister



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Frottage, Little bit of misgendering, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Sexual Humiliation, Toby is male but his parts are referred to in a female way, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, dub-con penetration, extreme non-con, ftm character, helping hands, rape of a trans boy, sex between a male and trans boy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornMister/pseuds/UnicornMister
Summary: Toby meets the Helping Hands and finds himself in a hard situation....This is set in my Say You'll Never Let Me Go universe, however they are not canonically tied to each other.





	I wanna be all you think about

**Author's Note:**

> I did not use these tags lightly, please do not read this if they disturb you in any way.

His foot never made contact with the flagstone, as the ground vanished from under him and he fell.

Hands caught him and his scream stuck in his throat. Snatched from mid-fall, several had a hold on his limbs, one in his armpit and another in the bend of his knee.

“Marie!”

The dark depth yawned up at him, and he could barely pick out the mouse’s shape at the ledge several yards above him. Laughter echoed from the walls around him, the things that held him vibrating as if from amusement.

“Been a while since we got any company, eh Todd?” A disembodied voice asked. From what Toby could see of the dark shapes, several hands had formed together to make a crude amalgamation of a face.

A group by his head came together and answered the other’s question. “Bout right, Bill. Last one we had come down this way was a girl, kinda looked like this one eh?”

Toby’s heartrate picked up and he jerked in the hands’ grasp, but they held tight to him. “I’m not a girl, let me go!”

This time a voice answered from below him. “Easy there, eh? We’re Helping Hands, supposed to get ya to where ya need to go. ‘Sides if we let go, not much help if you’re turned into a squash bug.”

There was a collective chuckle that pricked up the fine hairs on his spine.

“I don’t know,” a reedy voice spoke up, and the hand in his armpit shifted its hold to encompass his right breast. “Feels like a girl to me.”

More hands appeared to confirm the other’s statement, gripping and prying all over his skin. One slid along his inner thigh and rubbed the crotch of his shorts, fingers skimming over his soft inner folds. The hand crowed its victory in analysis, squeezing its newfound answer and causing blood to rush to the area.

There was a change in the air; the hands seemed to pick up on a mood from each other and fed off it. They hardly had any visitors anymore, and this one was too easy to get a reaction out of. The one squeezing Toby changed its tactic and let go, holding out a single finger instead and gently sawed it back and forth along his slit.

Toby’s head spun from the sudden stimulation. His arms and legs were starting to ache from where he was held up, but he was more focused on the touch between his thighs. He wasn’t wearing any underwear; the silky fabric of his shorts rubbing on his bare skin felt better than he wanted to admit right now. He wanted those things to stop. The arousal was clouding his mind, confusing his thoughts and actions. Still he didn’t say anything, afraid the monstrous appendages would take things further. Maybe if he didn’t react they’d grow bored of their game and let him go.

“Are you not enjoying yourself little prince?” The hand rubbing him stopped its motion and slapped where it had touched moments before, causing him to yelp. “We can fix that.”

They seemed to swarm him in a moment, each fist grabbing the heavy material of his shorts and pulling in different directions. He didn’t think they should tear that easily, but the hands must’ve had supernatural strength with the way the fabric tore apart, leaving him exposed.

Toby gasped as his legs were yanked even farther apart, about as high as they could physically go. The hands seemed hungry for him the way they suddenly crowded the area, craning as if they were staring right at him, at the thing he wanted to avoid looking at the most, let alone these monster freaks. He jerked, desperately trying to free his arms to cover himself. “No, stop it,” his voice threatened to break, weak and on the verge of sobbing.

A stone finger was at his entrance, the rough thing probed but did not enter, instead dragging to his tiny clit where a thumb went to work grinding up into the sensitive flesh. The more Toby struggled the harder it seemed to push, the pain felt warm and started to merge with his pleasure, however unwanted it was.

“I think he likes it,” one said, the strange voice reverberating slightly. “Look at how shiny wet his cunt is, like it’s begging to be fucked. That’s all you are, Toby. Just a slave to your dirty pussy. Should we give it to him boys?”

Toby was openly crying now, snot starting to mix with the tear tracks down his face. He couldn’t form coherent words anymore.

Inexplicably he felt a warmness behind him, where before there had been a damp dirt wall. Gloved hands came around his stomach and caressed him, strumming carefully along his ribs. Lips soft beyond belief pressed to the back of his neck, the sensations startling enough to stop his crying jag, breath hitching instead.

“Toby, my sweet boy. You are so beautiful.” He’d know that deep voice anywhere, even when it was soft and held close to his ear. It was almost worse that he couldn’t see Jareth, could only feel the hot length of flesh that pressed itself up between his labia, swollen with need and a cockhead that Toby could just see peeking out from between his legs.

While he wanted to relax into Jareth’s embrace, he reflexively jerked away, panic overtaking his brain at the realization that he was about to be fucked. Jareth’s hips moved counter to his, Toby’s erratic jerks bringing him forward while Jareth cocked back, his tip pressing heavy against Toby’s entrance before it slid forward, hot and wet and just the right pressure against Toby’s aching clit.

They moved like that a few more times before the Goblin King canted his hips at a different angle, his cockhead finally catching at Toby’s hole as he breached him on the forward thrust, buried completely with his cock covered in Toby’s slick.

His eyes flew wide at the intrusion, slightly painful with how sudden it was. Toby whimpered and Jareth’s hands flew to his neck, squeezing enough to cut the sound off.

His pace was brutal, pistoning his length in and out of Toby fast enough that his balls slapped against Toby’s cunt on the return stroke, the fluid there making a sticky sound as their flesh met again and again that it turned pink with abuse. One of Jareth’s hands went to Toby’s mouth, his gloved fingers pushed in until they held open his jaw, Toby panting and unable to stop the drool that came from his lips. Jareth’s other hand snaked between Toby’s lower lips, fingers deftly finding his clit and pinching and rolling it between them.

Toby’s whole mind narrowed to that point of this body, now pushing into the fingers and desperately striving toward the orgasm that he knew was on his horizon.

He was panting, trying to form words around the fingers in his mouth, but instead gave up and sucked on them instead, trying to convey what he needed through thought alone.

Jareth somehow knew. His finger crooked down, holding Toby’s clit tight to his body as he came, cunt clenching around the cock inside it, buried deep and pumping its own cum up into him. They pulsed together for a moment, each panting and trying to catch their breath.

“Sweet dreams, young prince,” Jareth whispered and brushed his mouth on Toby’s cheek, then pulled out and left him dripping, shaking with release.

Toby woke up with his shirt stuck to his back, damp hair on his forehead and desperately clawing between his legs, heart doing double-time in his chest. He checked quickly to his side where Marie still slept, thankfully unbothered. Toby throbbed with need. God, he was so fucked up.


End file.
